1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector incorporated with a pick-and-place pick-up cap in which a CPU can be properly carried by the pick-up cap, and then properly release and dispose the CPU into a cavity of the socket when the pick-up cap engaged with the electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical connector electrically connecting a central processing unit (CPU) to a printed circuit board (PCB) disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,753,687 issued to Fan on Jul. 13, 2010 comprises an insulating housing having a plurality of terminals received therein and a pick-up cap mounted on the insulating housing. The insulating housing has four sidewalls defining a plurality of slots disposed on outer surfaces thereof. The pick-up cap defines a plurality of latches attaching with the slots of the insulating housing to assemble the pick-up cap onto the insulating housing for protecting the terminals before the CPU mounted onto the insulating housing.
When using, the operator need to remove the pick-up cap from the insulating housing and manually pick and place the CPU onto the insulating housing to achieve electrical connection between the electrical connector and the CPU. However, the terminals are easily damaged due to mishandling the CPU during the process of manually placing the CPU onto the insulating housing.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.